Toy figures, such as action figures and dolls, are classic toys that provide imaginative fun for many children. Removably attached appendages allow a child to configure a toy as they choose by, for instance, selecting from an assortment of different appendages. Examples of toys using magnets to attach appendages to a figure are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,038,775, 4,118,888, 4,170,840, 4,176,492, 4,183,173, 4,186,515, 4,206,564, 5,277,643, 5,295,889, 5,380,233, 5,727,717, and 6,171,169, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.